


Wrap This Up

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Axel is completely over it.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wrap This Up

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'wrap'

Axel rolled his eyes. Could they just wrap this up already? He had things to do and none of them involved this utter bullshit. Because this was very much bullshit, just like every other part of this long, over-arching assignment. But Axel couldn't well say anything. Probably best if nobody had noticed the eyeroll, but it didn't seem like they had. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own feeble machinations to even really notice what he was doing and...

Hopefully, maybe, something was going to finally happen. And wrap all this up, already...

Whatever it was going to take.


End file.
